halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Combat Evolved
Halo Thoughts Is halo compatible with the xbox 360 because everytime i put my halo ce in it doesnt work i even bought a new one and it still didnt work :It is designed to be backwards-compatible, but if it actually is or not, I don't know. -ED 18:30, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :This is not where you put your questions about backwards compatibility. But even if you did, don't. Get the PC version or something. It takes about 5 or so minutes to load the first level, the emulation is so slow. And it lags. A lot.71.180.144.236 00:51, 10 August 2007 (UTC) It should be User:odst fan :My Halo CE works on our 360 just fine, and I got it over four years ago. Quil A.I. The section about the A.I. attacking other factions unlike other games is untrue. Half-Life, a 1998 game did the same. If you havent heard of Half-life....then go and play it. The A.I. soldiers in Half-Life attacked the aliens, scientists, and Gordon Freeman (the player). Halo isnt the only one what did this. 1998 was 3-4 years before Halo came out. Small Fixes to Trivia Did anyone see that someone said the original Halo was being developed for PlayStation 2? It's fixed now. And some horribly spelled, gut-wrenching paragraph about fighting Jackals during multiplay or some kind of actuality? It's gone, but please, people, don't put stuff that your friends say is true, because they're just trying to f*** with you. Don't be gullible. 71.180.103.147 03:39, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Halo I was looking at the instruction manual for Halo the other day, and in the Multiplayer powerups section, there is a picture of a small purple crystal-type-thing. Does anybody know what it is? The purple crystal? From what I can see, it looks like a ammo for a needler-user:SPARTAN-077 Doublespeed if you asked me--Master Chief Petty Officer 08:34, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Who dares speak such heresy? lol. -- Manticore Talk | 12:41, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Its Needler Ammo. It can be seen in 343 Guilty Spark. TAK{Growl at me} Halo: CE Logo Does anyone know if we have a Halo: Combat Evolved logo like we do for Halo 2 on Halopedia? I figured I'd ask before I started searching for one or uploading one. Want it to create a Halo: CE userbox, it's down right neglectful not to have one already. If we do, please leave a short note on my talk page. Thanks. -- Manticore Talk | 12:41, 22 January 2007 (UTC) I don't think so, it seems that if there is one, Bungie would have announce it earlier, wouldn't itMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Uh, Halo PC is just CE for the PC, with a few multiplayer changes, right? 75.27.191.73 00:08, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Well, I know there is a Halo COmbat Evolved Logo, maybe you can search for Halo 1 and you will see the Logo on any searching PlatformMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:06, 9 February 2007 (UTC) --Edit-- IDK if you are talking about this, but visit this page, I think what you are searching for is in the 2nd position. http://halo.bungie.org/logos.html VANDALS These people need to stop they have vandalized the Halo 1 and 2 page and hes probaly working on Halo 3--Mac10&Cheese 19:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Lighten up the day. Not sure where else to put it, so list your best Halo 1'' moments here. Mine was on AotCR. The big vehicle battle on the bridge by the control room. I'm trying to stick a Banshee (yes it's possible), and as I'm aiming, the Wraith actually hits the Banshee ''while it's moving. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse Squeak to meh. :Heh. A post like this should go on the Halopedia forum, you'll get a lot more views and responses there. -ED 01:35, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Halo 2 Links The glitches and tricks listed in the 'Glitches and Tricks' section apply almost exclusively to Halo 2. Why does the Halo 1 page link there? Instead, it should simply link to the Halo 2 page. There is no need for this page to link directly to tricks and glitches that appear in Halo 2. If there are any articles in that category that apply only to Halo: Combat Evolved, then they should be split into their own section. Trivia Section? I thought I should ask for permission to put a Trivia section on the Halo 1 page. I wanted to post something I heard on the GameSpot Video Review for Halo 1. You could word it similar to this: " Joe Fielder explains the co-op mode for Halo and when he talks about respawning, he says that one needs to get out of combat or "finish the fight", the advertising tagline for Halo 3. " Of course, this is only a coincidense, but it's still pretty cool. Okay, if it is relevant to the game, then fineMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:12, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Template In the template on the top-right of the page, it says that it was released for Xbox, PC and Mac, and released on CD and DVD. This is not true, it was only released on the Xbox. Halo PC and Halo Mac have there own pages and this should be put there, and removed from this article. -007bond 00:31, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Wraith Actually there is a way to pilot a wraith, when it is flipped and the elite falls out, you can flip it back and drive it... The only issue here is that the last timei did it, i used the invisible Elite Action replay save... so that may be the only way to do it.--Lt.O'Brien 02:09, 22 May 2007 (UTC) that is the same way i did it, i tried it with the MC and it didn't let me in.--sogy These marines are ODSTs? um i was reading halo the flood and in all the events in halo involved ODSTs never marines well maybe but its possible does anyone have any way to clarify--Plasmatag 00:09, 30 May 2007 (UTC) i am reading the book aswel, but i think there was ODST and merine but they wear the same armour - 2me 28/03/08 I have read the book of which you speak. You're talking about the parts involving Major Silva and Lieutenant McKay, right? They had marines with them, they just thought that ODSTs were the elite, out of all soldiers, which is why ODSTs are mentioned a lot more. You never see Silva, McKay, or any ODSTs in game though.Soupthemighty 18:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Backwards-compatibility Isn't the 360 backwards-compatible with the game? Thus the game would be "fowards-compatible" with the Xbox 360. Remake? There's a rumour that Halo: CE is being remade for Xbox 360. Anyone else hear anything else? Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 00:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) No, you have link? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ''']] 10:22, 4 October 2007 (UTC) November'halo Arbiter? For some reason the Arbiter (Supreme Commander) is listed as one of the main characters. Yeah, storywise he was technically there, but shouldn't main characters refer to characters actually in the game? 68.73.168.241 21:55, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I'm removing it. 68.73.168.241 00:25, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Gameage Honestly, this game was better than Halo 2. Halo 3 was better by a tiny bit